


These Pumpkins have Fluff Inside?!!

by charlesss



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Yee Haw, oh yeah also there's angst for -3 seconds, pretty much, references to logan being a gay dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesss/pseuds/charlesss
Summary: Just some fluffy pumpkin carvin' with the boys





	These Pumpkins have Fluff Inside?!!

Logan hummed to himself as he wedged a knife into the pumpkin's thick skin. His nose wrinkled at the sound it made, but other than that, he made sure to stay perfectly still. He wouldn't want to accidentally cut someone with the carving knife, resulting in the permanent scarring of their hand, like someone had done last year.

 

“Ro, could you pass me my phone?” Patton asked from behind him, reaching a hand over Logan's workspace to grab the device. He quickly pulled it away as soon as the phone was in his hand, but this resulted in him dropping the phone into Logan's hollow pumpkin. Logan jerked the knife out as soon as he could, so there was no damage there (though he did accidentally elbow Virgil in the side, which he apologized for many times), but the phone still landed into some remaining pumpkin guts.

 

“I apologise, Patton, it appears-”

 

“Nah, it was my fault,” Patton laughed airily, already getting up for some paper towels. “I shouldn't have pulled my hand away so fast!”

 

“I should have warned you that the case was a bit slippery,” Roman added sheepishly, placing his carving tools on the floor in favor of wringing his hands. He took a deep, shaky breath, one that Logan suspected he had tried to keep quiet. Logan turned to comfort him, tell him it was okay, but Virgil was already by his side, his hands on Roman's shoulders.

 

“Leave the whole 'being anxious’ thing to me, okay?” he said softly, looking him in the eye.

 

“Sorry, I-”

 

“Don't apologise!” Patton cut in, now back with the paper towels. “Don't apologise for not warning me, and especially don't apologise for being anxious about it.”

 

“Padre's right,” Virgil said, a small smile on his face. Roman returned that smile, though his was noticeably more hesitant. Logan watched for a moment as the two sat in a strange silence, embracing but not really hugging. He let out a small sigh as a contented smile slipped into his face, and then he turned back to his own pumpkin.

 

Logan picked up the carving knife he had discarded, checking his pumpkin just to make sure there weren't any devices inside, and then got back to work, making very calculated cuts with the knife. He frowned as the knife slipped, cutting away from the line he'd pressed into the orange skin with a pencil. He grumbled a little bit and moved the knife back into place, trying again to cut in a straight line. Once more, he failed, his knife slipping to the side as he moved it downwards.

 

“Roman, could you help me with this?” he finally asked with a sigh, leaning back to let his friend come in and help.

 

“Sure thing, Lo,” Roman scooted over to him, already seeming recovered from earlier. “What seems to be the problem?”

 

“I, uh,” Logan coughed, realizing suddenly how this would sound. “I can't cut straight,” he muttered, and he could tell by the glint in Roman's eye that he had heard him. Luckily, he just chuckled and moved on, grabbing Logan's discarded carving knife to fix the problem himself. When he scooted away, Logan was left with a perfectly straight line carved into his pumpkin.

 

“Hope that helped,” Roman said with a grin, picking up his own tools again to finish his design. Logan smiled and did the same, excited for when it would be finished. He glanced at the others around him and was struck with a wild determination to finish first - he gripped his tools and smirked, ready to win this non-existent competition.

 

°•°

 

“Done,” Patton yelped, dropping his tools to the floor. He hopped up and grabbed the last candle, setting it down next to his pumpkin. “Could you please pass the lighter, Virge?”

 

“No prob, dad,” the emo in question muttered, still trying to light his candle. “Here you go,” he passed the lighter on to Patton, then carefully placed the top of his pumpkin back onto the hole. He stared at his design for a moment, and a satisfied smile fell onto his lips.

 

Logan looked around at his friends, wondering how their designs turned out. Roman had insisted they keep them secret once they were done do that they could all reveal their final products at once, and Logan had to agree that it would be fun.

 

“Alright, we ready to go?” Roman asked as Patton clapped happily about his finished jack-o'-lantern.

 

“Yeppers,” Patton bounced to his feet, running over to the light switch in the wall. “There aren't any knives on the floor, right?”

 

“No, Virgil picked them up earlier,” Logan confirmed, eyes surveying the floor for a moment to back up his claims. Once he was satisfied, he gave a thumbs up to Patton, and then the light was off, and the candles cast strange and beautiful shadows on the walls from within the pumpkins.

 

Logan walked around the room to observe the creations. Virgil's was a truly terrifying specimen, with large eyes that only had slits and outlines to allow for maximum spookiness. Its mouth had many a snaggletooth, and Logan wasn't sure, but he thought it was dripping blood. He had a lot of respect for Virgil - ever the artist, that one.

 

Patton's was cuter, with two curved lines to indicate closed eyes and a big grin that showed off a bit too much of the pumpkin's interior. It was very in-character for Patton, and quite affordable besides.

 

Roman's design wasn't a face, but instead a scene, with a surprisingly detailed prince-like figure fighting off what Logan could only assume to be a witch. The candle was placed outside the pumpkin, as the cuts didn't go all the way through and thus would not have the right shining through. Logan loved Roman's ingenuity and creative take on the pumpkin carving.

 

“I love all of these,” Patton whispered into the darkness, and Logan couldn't help but agree. No matter how serious he tried to be, Halloween brought out an inner child in him, a wondrous spirit that never appeared at any other time of year.

 

Logan smiled, and watched the fire flicker,  watched the shadows dance, listened to his friends as they shuffled around in the dark to view their creations. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of pumpkin spice candles, and knew that he would not have Halloween go any other way.


End file.
